princesse médiévale
by junon2
Summary: asuca fic, se passe au MoyenAge quand une fille de chef de village épouse un roi, qui cherche son âmesoeur, pour sauver son village du désastre, que peutil bien se apsser entre eux? POV Cagalli un peu de kiralacus et autre
1. premiers regards

**Princesse médiévale**

_Auteur_ : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_ : romance

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Yatate et Tomino ?) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_ : Histoire médiévale (Moyen Age). Que peut-il bien se passer entre un jeune roi qui a tout ce qu'il veut et une jeune femme qui lui est « vendue » pour protéger son peuple ? L'amour est-il possible dans ces conditions ?

_Avertissement _: je cherche -'' Si ce n'est qu'au début je vais mentionner la condition des femmes battues… un tout petit peu.

_Note de l'auteur_ : L'histoire se passe au Moyen Age (période que je connais bien et que j'adore ). Kira n'est pas le frère de Cagalli. Yuna est bien son fiancé, mais disons qu'il a un comportement très méchant avec Cagalli. Lacus est la cousine d'Asuran et la future épouse de Kira. C'est tout !

POV Cagalli

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers regards**

« Je me relève difficilement et fixe mon père. Mes yeux le supplient de m'aider mais il ne bouge pas, jugeant que ce n'est pas de son ressort. Je frotte ma joue rouge et ramène mon regard vers l'autre homme, celui que mon père m'a imposé comme futur époux. Mon corps me fait souffrir horriblement comme à chaque fois. Je m'assieds et évite de regarder mon « fiancé »

« Où étais-tu et ne me mens pas ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu mens ! » Sa voix est calme mais dissimule sa colère comme à chaque fois.

« Partie chercher du bois, je te l'ai déjà dis… » J'essaie de rester calme et de ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Je me mords la lèvre, il ne me croira pas, il est toujours comme ça.

Et j'ai raison sa gifle me fait retomber allongée par terre. Je gémis de douleur et me ramasse un coup de pied dans le ventre au passage. Il sait qu'il ne risque rien : mon père est malade et ne s'est jamais mêler de nos discussions ! Yuna est resté gentil avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon père laisse sous entendre qu'il pourrait m'épouser et donc gouverner notre village. Rien d'officiel mais comme ils disent tous ici : personne d'autre n'aurait accepté de m'épouser !

« Tu disparais alors que le Roi du pays voisin viens et tu n'es même pas habillée ! Tu mériterais de rester dans ta chambre ! Tu ne remplis pas ton rôle ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te passer l'envie de recommencer, je vais te dresser Cagalli, et tu obéiras ! Tu m'entends ! » Susurre-t-il d'une voix calme et froide.

Meer, sa maitresse, vient près de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avec elle il est si doux et gentil. Il l'enlace et l'embrasse langoureusement sur les lèvres devant moi. J'en profite pour me relever un peu et m'asseoir par terre. Je frotte mon ventre douloureux. Je crie quand ses mains empoignent mes cheveux et me force à me relever.

« Va mettre une robe, traînée ! » C'est sa seule phrase avant de me pousser vers ma chambre. J'y entre sans discuter, en 2 ans j'ai appris à ne pas discuter. Si je parle ce sera pire que maintenant.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et sens les larmes couler sur mes joues rougies. J'ai mal par tout. Je sais qu'il faut que je me prépare. Je soupire et me dirige vers le bac d'eau pour me rincer la figure. Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau avant d'y plonger mes mains et d'asperger ma figure d'eau froide. Je me dirige vers le coffre et cherche après une robe convenable à l'intérieur.

Le roi du pays voisin vient ! Je soupire, ça m'est égal. Après une guerre meurtrière avec un autre village plus imposant qui a failli nous couter notre liberté, mon père a cherché une protection. La seule qu'il a trouvée fut celle-là : se mettre sous la protection d'un peuple plus important, d'un seigneur qui aurait une armée. Le plus proche et le plus puissant est le roi Asuran Zala, jeune homme de 25 ans qui règne depuis 3 ans sur son royaume. Meer s'est réjouie, ainsi que ses amies. Ce roi a une réputation de coureur de femmes, il a plus de maîtresse parait-il que de jours dans une année ! En plus, il est beau et sexy d'après les rumeurs.

Je soupire et empoigne une robe verte simple. Je l'enfile et démêle mes cheveux dorés avant de les nouer tant bien que mal. Je sors de ma chambre et rejoins mon père dehors. L'armée alliée est arrivée. Yuna est entrain de parler avec Meer et avec un chevalier que je ne connais pas. Mon père est avec eux et comme toujours depuis 2 ans, il laisse Yuna décider. Je me détourne et me faufile à travers les gens. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront trop occupés pour remarquer mon absence. Je gagnerai quelques minutes de paix et de liberté. Je me dirige vers la sortie du village, vers la rivière, mon sanctuaire….

Les soldats alliés sont partout dans le village, ils prennent possession des lieux comme si ils étaient chez eux ! Arrivée à la sortie du village, je me fige. Ils ont construit leur campement ici près de la rivière ! Comment vais-je faire pour passer ? Il faut que je passe inaperçue, sinon je vais avoir des doubles ennuies : les soldats qui vont me prendre pour une espionne et Yuna qui ne va pas apprécier que j'ai disparu !

J'inspire et commence à traverser le campement, me faufilant entre les tentes. Je souris tout se passe bien pour l'instant.

« Et toi, tu vas où comme ça ! » La voix crie derrière moi et sans réfléchir si c'est bien pour moi, je commence à courir en direction de la rivière. Je me dirige vers le centre du campement. Je me retourne pour voir derrière moi et je constate que plusieurs guerriers me suivent. Je cogne violemment dans quelque chose de dur. Je perds l'équilibre et ferme les yeux attendant l'impact …. Qui ne vient pas !

Je rouvre les yeux et constate que quelque chose me tient délicatement par le bras. Mes poursuivants arrivent à mon hauteur. Je devrais relever la tête pour voir qui m'a rattrapé mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais rencontrer.

« Désolés Monseigneur, elle a été plus rapide que nous… Cela n'aurait pas du arriver ! » S'excuse un des hommes.

L'homme dans lequel j'ai cogné me tient toujours le bras. Je me décide à lever les yeux et rencontre un magnifique regard émeraude. Je reste sans bouger, les yeux rivés aux siens même si je sais que c'est impoli qu'une femme regarde un homme dans les yeux…. Le temps s'est arrêté !

Il détourne ses yeux en premier et fixe l'homme qui vient de parler. Je tourne la tête dans la direction des guerriers et je sens la peur montée en moi très rapidement. Je commence à paniquer. Je sais que je vais regretter de m'être faufilée dans leur camp et qu'après Yuna m'en voudra.

« Je suis …. Je suis… vraiment désolée…. Je ne …. Voulais…. Pas... en fait … je… » Ma voix et mon corps tremblent violemment. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur et j'en redoute les conséquences.

« Tais-toi, traînée ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! » Rétorque un des gardes qui me poursuit. Je ferme les yeux attendant la « punition » et je tremble encore plus qu'avant, complètement terrorisée par la situation.

« C'est comme ça que tu parles à une dame ? » La voix est calme et glaciale. Je peux y sentir le mécontentement de son propriétaire. Le guerrier s'excuse d'une voix remplie de respect. J'ouvre les yeux quand j'entends la même voix, qui s'est radoucie me demander : « Comment s'appelle notre charmante demoiselle ? »

« Cagalli Yula Attha… » J'ai murmuré et ose à peine relever les yeux vers mon sauveur qui me tient toujours le bras.

« Hum, enchanté. Asuran Zala. » Il s'est présenté toujours avec une voix douce et calme. Je me détends un peu, apparemment il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Il me lâche le bras. Je tourne la tête vers les guerriers, ils sont toujours là, silencieux et au passage je constate que beaucoup de monde nous fixe. Je sens mes joues rougir.

« Viens avec moi… » Je relève la tête et acquiesce doucement. Que m'arriverait-il si je refusais de faire ce qu'il me demande ? Je suis en présence du roi qui va bientôt prendre possession de notre village. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, si courtois … pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une paysanne alors pourquoi être si gentil. Il se dirige vers une tente et je le suis lentement. J'ignore pourquoi il veut nous isoler et je ne peux m'empêcher de redouter un peu ce ''tête-à-tête''. Que veut-il réellement ? Je sens mon corps recommencer à trembler de peur : peur des coups qu'il pourra me donner quand nous serons seuls et peur de ne pas savoir s'il ne va pas exiger autre chose de moi…. Quelque chose que même Yuna n'a pas encore prit malgré son droit sur moi.

Nous entrons, l'intérieur est vaste et plus ou moins meublé. Je laisse mes yeux faire le tour de la tente : une table avec quelques chaises autour, sur laquelle je remarque une carte ; une couche couverte de fourrure ; un « trône » où j'imagine qu'il doit siéger ; des coffres ; ….

« Assied toi sur le lit… » M'ordonne-t-il toujours d'une voix douce et calme. J'obéis un peu perdue… Le lit pourquoi ? Je commence à redouter ce qui va suivre. Il va vers un des coffres et l'ouvre. Je détourne les yeux et fixe mes pieds. Je sais que les hommes n'aiment pas qu'on les regarde. Je sursaute quand il s'assied à côté de moi et je ne peux empêcher mes muscles de se tendre d'appréhension.

« Relève un peu la tête. » Me demande-t-il. J'obéis toujours sans le regarder. Je sens quelque chose de froid et humide se poser sur ma joue blessée par la gifle de Yuna. Je lui lance un regard surpris.

« Une lotion qui va calmer la douleur. Dis-moi comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » Demande-t-il.

Je détourne la tête et évite son regard mais je ne dis rien. À quoi ça servirait de parler ? Et puis, il comprendrait surement Yuna.

« Comme tu veux…. » Ses doigts remplacent le tissu et glisse sur ma joue froide, chaud frôlement. Je frissonne sous la caresse. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et rencontre à nouveau ses magnifiques yeux verts qui me fixent chaleureusement et tendrement. Personne, si ce n'est mon père quand j'étais petite, ne m'a regardé comme ça. Je sens mes joues brûlées à nouveau.

« Tu es la fille du chef de ce village ? » la question ne me surprend pas et je réponds en hochant timidement de la tête. Il est toujours assis à côté de moi, si près que je sens sa respiration frôler ma peau sensible. Je tourne la tête et constate qu'il a la tête penchée vers moi, les yeux rivés aux miens. Nous restons sans parler et sans bouger. Il penche un peu plus la tête et ses lèvres frôlent délicatement les miennes….

« Monseigneur … Hum, désolé je ne savais pas… » Il relève la tête rapidement et lance un regard vers le nouveau venu, un chevalier aux yeux bleu glacés et aux cheveux argentés tombant correctement sur ses épaules.

« Oui, Yzak.. » Il me lance un regard en coin. Je sens mes joues qui me brulent. Misère, il a failli m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. J'attendais patiemment que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous comptiez vous rendre au village ce soir… Il fait déjà nuit. Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre demain, quand nos messagers seront de retour. Et avez-vous déjà pensé à leur proposition de mariage ? » Déclare-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je sursaute : mariage ?!? Alors mon père va vendre une femme du village pour obtenir sa protection. Je ne suis pas étonnée, il m'a bien donnée à Yuna… Mais qui sera sacrifiée pour le bien de la communauté toute entière ?

« Ils me laissent le choix. J'ai rencontré un des chefs tantôt, un certain Yuna Seiran…. Il m'a dit que je pouvais prendre celle que je voulais, même si elle est déjà promise… Je n'ai plus qu'à les rencontrer demain lors de la fête. » Déclare-t-il tranquillement. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, alors pour lui les femmes sont juste des objets à échanger ?

« Sans indiscrétion, quel sont vos critères de choix ? Vous n'allez pas encore une fois parler de votre … hum … « âme sœur » ? » Demande un peu mal à l'aise le guerrier.

« Tu ne veux pas me croire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà choisit ma future épouse… » Déclare-t-il en reportant sur moi son regard. Je sens le regard de l'autre homme se poser sur moi.

« Oh je vois, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser… »

« Très bien Yzak, à demain … » l'autre sort sans rien ajouter après avoir saluer militairement le Roi.

Je relève les yeux vers mon « compagnon ». Il me sourit doucement et remet une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, caressant au passage ma joue. Je sens de nouveau une rougeur colorée ma peau blanche.

« Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. C'est plus sure que de rentrer en pleine nuit dans ton village… » Dit-il soudainement. Je frisonne de peur. Une seule chose me vient à l'esprit : la réaction de Yuna si je ne rentre pas.

« Je …. Je ne peux pas …. Il faut ….. Il faut que je rentre sinon il va ….. » J'arrête me rendant compte que je risque d'en dire trop. Je le vois se raidir et me fixer un peu surpris. Je déglutis difficilement, en abaissant mon regard vers le sol.

« Je vois…. Il c'est ??? » Questionne-t-il.

« Yuna… s'est euh …. En quelque sorte mon fiancé… » Je déclare d'une voix basse.

« En quelques sorte ? » sa voix exprime la surprise.

« Selon nos coutumes, une fille ne peut pas être fiancée avant ses 18 ans. Je n'aurais 18 ans qu'en mai, alors pour l'instant il a juste la promesse d'être mon futur époux … » j'explique toujours en fixant mes pieds.

« Je vois…. Mais tu resteras ici cette nuit. Tu rentreras avec nous demain dans la journée…. » Déclare-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Mais je … si je ne …. » je plaide pour entrer maintenant au village, « ce sera pire demain, déjà que je ne devrais pas être sortie sans sa permission… » Je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je dis, trop terrorisée par ce qui m'attends quand je rentrerais chez mon père.

Je sursaute quand sa main se pose sur les miennes rassemblées sur mes genoux. Il se rapprocha un peu et de son bras libre m'attire à lui. Je me retrouve blottie contre lui avec ses bras protecteurs autour de moi …. Curieusement je me sens en sécurité là, tout contre lui….

« Chut calme-toi … Je serais avec toi demain…. Il ne te fera rien, je te le promets… je vais te protéger. » Murmure-t-il le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je sens involontairement mon corps se détendre. Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai confiance en lui…. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce rare moment où je me sens bien et en sécurité.

Je les rouvre surprise et légèrement apeurée. Il vient de nous allonger sur la couche et est au dessus de moi. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre… je n'ai jamais été avec un homme dans un lit …. Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme tout court. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et se relève un peu. Je me mords la lèvre et sens les larmes monter à mes yeux fatigués. Il me sourit pour me rassurer et pose ses lèvres sur mon front avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…. » Murmure-t-il doucement. Je tourne la tête vers lui et me détends un peu. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et m'attire à lui. Je me tends à nouveau, mais il caresse mon dos légèrement pour me détendre.

« Dors, je vieille sur toi et sur tes rêves… » Il embrasse de nouveau mon front. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un homme puisse être aussi doux et tendre envers une femme. C'est nouveau pour moi cette tendresse masculine. Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement avant de me rapprocher un peu de lui, source de chaleur si douce. Je sens ses bras m'enlacer un peu plus et le vide se fait tout doucement dans mon esprit …. »

* * *

« Je me relève en haletant sur le lit. Je sens mon corps tremblé de froid et de peur. Un cauchemar ! Encore un, comme toutes les nuits. Plus le temps passe et plus je redoute le moment où je vais m'endormir à cause des rêves. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de ma mère il y a 3 ans…. J'essaie de reprendre mon calme, d'oublier ces images horribles qui m'assaillent et refusent de quitter mon esprit. Ai-je crié quand je me suis réveillée comme dans mon rêve ? Je l'ignore, mais j'espère que non. Si j'ai réveillé quelqu'un, je vais le payer cher, très cher. J'enfouie ma tête dans mes mains.

Je sursaute quand deux mains glissent autour de ma taille et m'attirer contre un corps chaud. Je dors seule, … donc qui est-ce ? Complètement désorientée par mon rêve et ma peur, je me débats pour me libérer. La pression sur moi se fait un peu plus forte, mais reste très douce.

« Chut… calme-toi, c'est juste un rêve… » La voix masculine susurre à mon oreille. Je sens sa respiration frôler ma nuque régulièrement.

Je continue de me débattre. Les mains me forcent à faire volte face et sans que je comprenne comment je me retrouve blottie dans des bras rassurant. Une main caresse tendrement mon dos et je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon front humide. Peu à peu je me calme et me rappelle où je suis : dans le campement de l'armée avec le Roi. Je déglutis espérant ne pas lui avoir fait mal en me débattant.

« Voilà, est-ce que ça va mieux ? » sa voix me fait sursauté et je secoue négativement la tête sentant les larmes coulées le long de mes joues blanches. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et me fixe de son regard perçant avant d'essuyer délicatement mes larmes.

« Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? » sa voix est toujours calme et tendre. J'ouvre la bouche mais suis incapable d'émettre un son. Je sens les larmes redoubler sur mes joues. Sans réfléchir, je me blottis contre lui et entoure sa nuque de mes mains. Je pleure contre lui sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il referme ses bras autour de moi et se contente de me serrer contre lui de manière protectrice et …. un peu possessive….

Je finis par me calmer un peu. Je ne bouge pas, je reste blottie contre lui, rassurée par sa chaleur et sa douceur. Je ne le connais pas, il est un parfait étranger pour moi pourtant dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité et bien, extrêmement bien. Je devrais m'en méfier, trouver étrange son empressement à me garder près de lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens en confiance et je ne peux nier qu'il a un certain effet sur moi … effet que je ne sais pas expliquer : quand il est proche de moi ou que ses yeux se posent sur moi, je sens mon corps trembler ; mon cœur s'accélérer et mes joues rougir. Malgré ces malaises je me sens parfaitement bien avec lui…. Et pourtant je le connais que depuis quelques heures !

Je me détache de lui et baise les yeux vers le sol.

« Je suis désolée pour …. » je murmure hésitant sur l'explication à fournir.

« Chut, ce n'est rien. Tu as fais un cauchemar et tu étais un peu perdue. » Sa voix est rassurante et chaude. Il glisse une main sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête avant de se pencher et d'embrasser mon front. Je sens le rouge monter violemment à mes joues. Il m'attire ensuite à lui délicatement et nous rallonge lentement sur le lit. Je me retrouve couchée à côté de lui en train de me noyer dans ces magnifiques et profonds yeux émeraude.

« Tu vas mieux ? » me demande-t-il au bout d'un certain temps. J'hoche positivement de la tête et essaie de lui sourire. Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Depuis quand les hommes sont gentils et attentionnés avec les femmes ?

« Raconte-moi si tu veux, je suis sure que tu iras mieux après… »

« Je ne me souviens que vaguement de mon rêve », je murmure, les yeux dans le vague, « je sais que je rêvais de ma mère…. Et de mon …. Futur époux…. Tout est emmêlé dans mon esprit … »

« Ta mère et ton …. Fiancé… » Il butte sur le mot fiancé. J'acquiesce de la tête et sens de nouveau les larmes coulées sur mes joues.

« Elle est morte il y a 3 ans … dans une attaque du village… sous mes yeux … et … il était là mais il n'a …. Rien fait … je ne sais pas pourquoi … il aurait pu mais …. Il n'a pas bougé …. Après il a obtenu …. La promesse de m'épouser …. Il sait …. Il sait qu'il aura le pouvoir sur le village, mon père lui a tout céder avant même que l'on soit marié …. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il… » Je m'interromps effrayée par ce que j'ai failli dire. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris.

Je sens sa main caresser ma joue et essuyer mes larmes. Il m'attire à lui et je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma fine taille. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front pour un baiser léger et éphémère.

« C'est lui qui est responsable des coups que tu portes ? » Demande-t-il. Je préfère ne pas répondre à la question et m'éloigne un peu de lui. Son regard se durcit et la pression de ses mains sur moi devient un peu plus forte. L'ai-je mis en colère parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu ? Je cherche rapidement ce que je pourrais répondre….

« Je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal …. Je vais veiller sur toi et te protéger maintenant. Je te le promets ! » Il a l'air sur de lui, il oublie que dans quelques jours il rentrera chez lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à son départ. Je secoue la tête et replonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je lui souris et lui murmure un « merci ». Il m'attire à lui et je me blottis contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, une main sur sa poitrine. Alors que lui m'enlace et me serre contre lui.

« Essaie de dormir, ici il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je suis là » Je ferme les yeux un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me sens très calme et en sécurité. Peu à peu je sombre dans le sommeil …. »

* * *

« Je suis réveillée, la lumière tamisée caresse mes yeux clos. Je n'ai pas envie de les ouvrir, ni de penser à la réaction de Yuna et de mon père quand ils constateront que j'ai découché. Je suis bien pour l'instant et je désire en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Je ne bouge pas, ma respiration est calme. J'ignore s'il dort encore ou non, mais je trouve agréable le contact de son corps contre le mien et sa chaleur.

« Mon Seigneur, quand comptez-vous… » Demande la voix d'un homme.

« Chut, elle dort encore et tu risques de la réveiller. » Il a murmuré et n'a pas bougé. L'autre homme ne dit rien.

« Si tu n'as rien d'important à m'annoncer, sors. Je te préviendrais quand j'aurais besoin de toi…. » Il parle à voix base mais sur un ton ferme. J'entends l'autre homme s'excuser et le silence se refait dans la tente.

Je souris doucement, charmée par sa douceur et son inquiétude pour moi. Il prend soin de moi, il s'inquiète juste parce que je pourrais être réveillée. Comment quelqu'un que je connais à peine peut-il être si attentionné pour moi ?

Sa main caresse délicatement mon dos et avant de venir sur ma figure, d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux et de dessiner les contours de mes traits. Je frissonne alors que ses doigts caressent ma bouche, je sens le rouge monté à mes joues et j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Tu es belle… » Je souris gênée par sa proximité. Sa respiration frôle mes joues et mes lèvres à un rythme régulier. Il est très proche de moi, plus proche que la décence le permet entre un homme et une femme non mariés.

« Mer …. Merci … je …. » Je bafouille. Je dois avoir l'air idiote là ! Je le vois sourire et je baise mes yeux pour ne pas rencontrer son regard envoutant. Je sens la pression de ses mains augmenter sur ma taille et il m'attire un peu plus à lui avant d'embrasser mon front. Juste une légère pression de ses douces lèvres sur ma peau….. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à trouver bizarre ses gestes, son comportement avec moi ? Il me rappelle mon père et ma mère à l'époque où cette dernière était encore en vie.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » me demande-t-il à voix base. J'acquiesce de la tête sans oser le regarder. Il glisse une main sous mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et sa main caresse doucement ma joue. Il approche doucement ses lèvres des miens… J'abaisse subitement la tête et ses lèvres rencontrent ma chevelure. Mes joues sont en feu et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Si je n'avais pas baisé la tête, il m'aurait embrassée.

« Tu as faim ? » je réponds par un oui à peine audible. Il me demande de ne pas bouger et se lève. Il revient au bout de quelques minutes. Je me suis assise sur le lit et je l'observe : il porte un pantalon et une tunique légèrement ouverte, il est plutôt musclé comparé aux hommes du village surement grâce à la guerre. Il a la peau blanche, plus que moi, des cheveux bleus nuit qui lui tombent sur les épaules et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui.

Il se retourne et m'adresse un gentil sourire. Un garde entre avec un plateau et le dépose sur la table avant de saluer et de sortir. Il prend le plateau et revient s'asseoir sur le lit près de moi. Il m'invite à manger. Nous dégustons le pain, les fruits et les autres mets en silence.

« Dis-moi, où espérais-tu aller hier quand tu traversais le camp ? » me demanda-t-il soudain.

« À mon sanctuaire… » Je réponds les yeux dans le vague.

« Ton sanctuaire ?? » Sa voix est étonnée.

« Hue ?!? Ah oui, j'aime aller dans un endroit bien précis près de la rivière. Personne n'y va à part moi. Je me sens bien là-bas… je savais que c'était stupide et dangereux de traverser le camp, mais j'avais besoin d'y aller après …. Ce qui venait de se passer… » Je laisse ma phrase en suspend. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ce que Yuna m'a fait. Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Sa main caresse mes joues humides et je me laisse glisser contre lui. Je désire plus que tout retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de ses bras.

Je relève lentement la tête et croise son regard. Il desserre un peu son étreinte et me sourit. Je me redresse et m'assied sur mes genoux. Il passe une main autour de ma taille et de l'autre me force à relever la tête. Il penche lentement la tête vers moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Sa respiration taquine mes lèvres. Il semble hésiter, il faut dire que depuis hier soir j'ai tout fais pour éviter que l'on s'embrasse. Je devrais me reculer, je le sais. Mais je ne bouge pas. S'il m'embrasse il aura mon premier baiser… et j'ai envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes… Je sens mes joues brulées et je ferme lentement les yeux, attendant la suite. Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je frisonne, le contact est doux, tendre et …. amoureux ?!?

Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps. Après il m'attire à lui et me garde serrée contre sa poitrine. J'entends son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien. Il est aussi troublé que moi par notre baiser. Je constate en me redressant un peu que ses joues sont légèrement rouges.

« On ira à la rivière avant de rentrer au village … » murmure-t-il. »

* * *

« Je regarde le courant tranquille de la rivière, elle suit son court lentement comme tous les jours. J'aime l'observer, regarder l'eau s'écouler lentement me calme, me rassure. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je viens ici quand je suis triste ou que j'ai besoin d'être seule. J'avoue y être souvent venu pleurer ces dernières années. J'aime aussi le décor qui l'entoure, les fleurs en été et les arbres qui la bordent. Mon sanctuaire se trouve sous un grand saule pleureur qui laisse ses branches caresser amoureusement la surface de l'eau. Je suis sous son feuillage vert foncé. Je sais que l'année prochaine à cette même période je ne pourrais plus venir, car je serais marié. Je sers les dents pour ne pas encore pleurer.

« Jolie vu… » La voix masculine me fait légèrement sursauter et je me retourne vers le nouveau venu. Il est là dans son armure, il ne rentre pas sous la toiture formée par l'arbre, il reste en périphérie dans mon « sanctuaire ». Je sais qu'il a demandé aux gardes qui nous accompagnent de rester sur le chemin.

« Je peux ? » demande-t-il à voix base. Je penche la tête sur le côté cherchant à comprendre le sens de cette question.

« La nature est à tout le monde… » Je murmure en le regardant dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard vers le sol.

« Je ne veux pas entrer dans ton sanctuaire sans ta permission… » Il n'a pas bougé, attendant ma réponse patiemment. Je suis un peu étonnée du respect qu'il me témoigne tous le temps. Je relève la tête et hoche positivement la tête.

Il me rejoint lentement. Je me retourne pour regarder de nouveau la rivière, les joues légèrement rouges. Il s 'arrête juste derrière moi, si près que je sens sa respiration frôler légèrement ma nuque. Je frisonne doucement. Seigneur sauvez-moi. Je me sens tellement troublée par sa présence, je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quelque chose. Je me raidis en pensant à la réaction de Yuna quand il me verra tantôt, surtout s'il me voit en compagnie du Roi.

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Pour la … j'ignore le nombre de fois en fait, … je me retrouve à nouveau dans ses bras, serrée contre lui. Il enfouies sa tête dans mes cheveux et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, me sachant en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Ne t'inquiète plus, … je suis là quoi qu'il arrive… je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… » Il murmure le nez toujours enfouie dans mes cheveux. Je soupire et me retourne dans ses bras.

« Tant que vous êtes là …. Mais après ? » Je n'ai pu empêcher la question de franchir mes fines lèvres. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, qui suis-je pour lui poser une question ? Je me dégage de son étreinte et m'éloigne de lui. Il augmente la pression de ses mains sur moi et m'attire à lui.

« Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre…. Ni de te laisser ici ! » Susurre-t-il à mon oreille. Que veut-il dire par là ?

_

* * *

__A suivre _

Tantam fini le chapitre 1 Youppie !!!!

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? Bon, moyen, nul, …. ???

Bon dans le prochain je le promets Yuna aura une belle surprise. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Asuran ne fais jamais de promesse qu'il ne peut pas tenir lol

Sur ce à plus

hug and kiss

Junon2/Ennostiel


	2. décissions

**Princesse médiévale**

_Auteur_ : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_ : romance

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_ : Histoire médiévale (Moyen Age). Que peut-il bien se passer entre un jeune roi qui a tout ce qu'il veut et une jeune femme qui lui est « vendue » pour protéger son peuple ? L'amour est-il possible dans ces conditions ?

_Avertissement _: je cherche -'' Si ce n'est qu'au début je vais mentionner la condition des femmes battues… un tout petit peu.

_Note de l'auteur_ : L'histoire se passe au Moyen Age (période que je connais bien et que j'adore ). Kira n'est pas le frère de Cagalli. Yuna est bien son fiancé, mais disons qu'il a un comportement très méchant avec Cagalli. Lacus est la cousine d'Asuran et la future épouse de Kira. C'est tout !

Merci à Stellar d'avoir corrigé

POV Cagalli

**Chapitre 2 : Décisions **

« Je commence à paniquer légèrement, mon corps tremble et ma gorge devient sèche. Dans quelques minutes, je serais face à Yuna et à mon père. Je me doute qu'ils savent que j'ai découché cette nuit, vu que je n'étais pas là au matin pour aider à préparer le repas. Intuitivement, je me recule sur la selle. Je sens la pression de ses bras se faire plus forte autour de ma taille. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Tout va bien… » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

J'inspire et expire pour calmer ma tension et je ferme les yeux un peu, savourant la chaleur que dégage son corps contre le mien. Je rouvre les yeux quand je sens le cheval s'arrêter. Mon regard rencontre directement celui de Yuna puis celui de mon père et enfin celui des autres membres du conseil du village. Ma respiration se bloque quand je constate leur colère en me fixant.

« Cagalli, mais où étais-tu passé ? » Demande mon père alors qu'Asuran,… hum pardon … le Roi descend de son cheval. Je tourne mon regard vers mon père et entrouvre la bouche mais Yuna est plus rapide que moi.

« J'espère que tu as une explication valable pour ton absence… » Susurre-t-il. Je sens dans sa voix sa colère. Et je baise la tête, n'osant pas regarder les autres hommes et encore moins mon Protecteur. Je sais que je dois m'expliquer mais j'ignore comment expliquer la situation. Je sens les mains du Roi se poser sur ma taille et me soulever pour me déposer par terre. Je croise son regard quelques instants et me sens un peu rassurée par sa présence.

« Tu nous fais attendre Cagalli… peux tu répondre quand on te pose une question ! » la voix de Yuna cache de plus en plus mal sa colère. Je déglutis et cherche un mensonge réaliste, pour limiter sa colère et les conséquences de cette dernière. Les autres hommes du village murmurent entre eux, ainsi que les villageois assemblés autour de nous.

« Avec moi » La voix est froide et tranchante. Je relève la tête vers lui et je constate que son regard est dur et froid, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression avant. J'imagine facilement que ce regard-là doit pétrifier les gens qui le contrarient. Le silence retombe instantanément sur l'assemblée, plus personne ne parle et tout le monde nous fixe. Je me sens rougir et je baisse la tête. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi, ils me considèrent comme une fille facile. Je lance un regard à mon père et constate qu'il est choqué plus qu'en colère.

« Quoi ?!? » demande Yuna la voix interloqué et l'air surpris.

«Et bien, ça commence bien ces pourparlers ! » Déclare le guerrier blond qui nous accompagne « Ils sont sourds ou ils ne parlent pas notre langue ? »

« Dearka, tais-toi ! » Répond le guerrier appelé Yzak. Je relève la tête vers mon Sauveur et le fixe un peu. Et maintenant ?

« J'ai dit », reprend-il calmement mais toujours de manière froide et en fixant mon fiancé droit dans les yeux, « avec moi. Elle a passé la nuit au campement, parce que j'ai jugé que ce serait plus sure pour elle que de revenir seule en pleine nuit au village. » La fin de la phrase est destinée à mon père je suppose.

Le silence se prolonge et enfin mon père prend la parole d'une voix calme: « Je vous remercie de vous être occupé d'elle Mon Seigneur. Cagalli, tu devrais rentrer maintenant. » J'acquiesce de la tête et me dirige vers notre demeure. J'y entre et tombe sur Mirrilia, mon amie. Elle semble soulagée et m'offre un beau sourire. Elle est la première a semblée heureuse et soulagée de me revoir en vie et sans aucune blessure.

« Cagalli, tu es en vie ! » me lance-t-elle tout en m'enlaçant. Je lui rends son étreinte gentiment. Depuis la mort de Tollé, son fiancé, Milli comme je l'appelle, s'est renfermée sur elle et en générale elle ne parle vraiment qu'à moi. Nous nous disons tout, et partageons nos peines et douleurs.

« Oui, je ne risquais rien tu sais. Je vais te raconter ! » Nous nous installons près du feu et je commence à lui raconter.»

* * *

« La fête bas déjà son plein dans la salle principale, mais je reste en cuisine avec ma tante et la mère de Milli. Je me sens bien ici, loin des autres, des hommes. Ici, je suis en sécurité, personne ne me fera du mal. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne.

« Va dans la salle ma Puce, tu es une fille à marier aussi… même si tu as un fiancé » me dit doucement ma tante avec un léger sourire. Je soupire et secoue la tête.

« Je suis bien ici avec toi. Je ne risque rien. Yuna n'appréciera pas que j'y sois je crois… » Je réponds en regardant mes pieds. Elle enlève sa main de mon épaule.

« Cagalli, va dans la salle. Yuna a dit que toutes les filles non mariées y seraient ! Ta place est là bas… » Déclare-t-elle en me poussant vers le rideau qui sépare la salle de la réserve. J'empoigne une cruche de vin au passage, quitte à devoir y être autant travailler comme ça au moins Yuna ne me reprochera pas ma fainéantise. J'imagine qu'à la fin de la soirée, il me donnera la « punition » que les discussions avec le conseil du Roi ne lui ont pas laissé le temps de m'administrer.

Je dois reconnaitre que ma première réaction est de le chercher… j'ai passé ma journée à penser à lui, à me le remémorer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça, aussi attirée par un homme, aussi troublée et surtout aussi malade de l'absence de quelqu'un. Je le repère au centre de la salle, avec tous les regards féminins posés sur lui. Personne ne connaît encore son choix, pas même le conseil. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude rencontrent les miens et restent plongés dans mon regard. Je sens mes joues rougir alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses fines lèvres. Je devine qu'il m'est destiné.

« Va porter du vin à la table du Roi et de Yuna, Cagalli » me suggère mon oncle Kisaka avec un léger sourire.

Je fais oui de la tête et me dirige avec ma cruche vers eux. Je remarque Yuna et Meer, ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche déjà bien éméchés par l'alcool. Le regard d'Asuran ne me quitte pas alors que je m'approche. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il est à table avec ses guerriers, mon père, Yuna, Meer et surtout les membres du conseil et quelques épouses ou femmes célibataires.

J'arrive à leur hauteur et le regard de Yuna me fait comprendre que si je n'ai pas une bonne raison d'être là, j'ai intérêt à partir. Mon père me sourit faiblement, plus le temps passe et plus sa maladie le rend faible. Les autres ne font pas attention à moi alors que je remplis les coupes, trop absorbés par leur conversation. Yuna acquiesce alors que je dépose ma cruche la table et fais un demi tour pour m'éloigner. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul commentaire ou sourire comme si je n'existais pas. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et j'ai mal de cette indifférence. Soudain une main saisit délicatement mon poignet. Je tourne la tête et rencontre un regard intense.

« Reste s'il te plait… » Murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans mes yeux. Je sens mes joues brulées et lance un regard aux autres. Seuls les plus vieux ont tourné le regard vers moi et mon père me fait signe de la tête de m'asseoir. Yuna, lui, est trop occupé à dévoré la gorge de sa maitresse.

Je m'assois à ses côtés, intimidée, et je regarde la table fixement n'osant pas relever la tête et croiser son regard. Il me sert une coupe de vin et passe discrètement un bras autour de ma taille. Il penche la tête vers moi et embrasse ma tempe avant de murmurer à mon oreille : « tu es magnifique ». Je sens mes joues bruler un peu plus. C'est vrai que j'ai pris mon temps pour m'habiller, mon père en est resté étonné. Je voulais être « belle » pour lui, j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai pris un long bain et ai mis un temps énorme à trouver la robe que je porterais et comment j'attacherais mes cheveux. C'était bien la première fois que mon apparence physique comptait.

Je relève un peu la tête et croise le regard de mon père. Je lis dans son regard de la surprise mais aussi de la fierté. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de maman je crois qu'il est heureux… pour moi. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il est fier que le Roi s'intéresse à moi, comme si il pouvait encore choisir de m'accorder à lui plutôt qu'à Yuna. Je lui rends son doux sourire.

Je sens la pression de la main d'Asuran augmenter légèrement et je tourne mon regard vers lui, intriguée. Il me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion. Mes yeux font lentement le tour de la table, je croise le regard étonné de Meer et celui de Yuna. Je le vois lui murmurer quelque chose. Je soupire doucement. Je sais ce qui va suivre. Tout le monde sait ici qu'il a la promesse de m'avoir pour épouse, et tout le monde sait qu'il a une maitresse. Ils ne s'en sont jamais cachés et s'affichent à la limite de l'indécence dans toutes les fêtes. Je sais que ma présence ici est peut-être tolérée mais sera punie. Ils vont m'humilier, me rappeler que je ne suis rien d'autre que la promesse de régner sur le village. Et je sais que les autres, hormis les membres de ma famille, vont eux aussi se moquer de moi. Je sais bien que pour eux je mérite le traitement et l'humiliation de voir mon fiancé avec une autre. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi.

Yuna se penche et embrasse langoureusement Meer sur les lèvres. Je peux entendre les murmures des autres, approuvant le fait que Meer est une fille bien et qu'elle est mieux que moi, que c'est elle qu'il devrait épouser. Seul mon père lance un regard désapprobateur au couple, mais il n'ose rien dire. En relevant la tête je constate le regard choqué des invités. Je sens la pression de la main de mon Protecteur se faire plus forte sur ma fine taille. Il se penche vers moi.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » me demande-t-il à voix base, alors que Yuna et Meer prolonge leur baiser qui devient vraiment indécent face à un public.

« Ce n'est que le début… ils feront pire après… » Je réponds sans le regarder et je sais que si je veux éviter l'humiliation je dois retourner en cuisine. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de le voir avant son départ. Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois parler avec le doyen du village, grand père de Milli, encore une des rares personnes à être gentille avec moi. J'ignore ce qu'ils se racontent ils parlent trop bas et lancent de temps à autres des regards vers le couple. J'attends qu'il ait fini et qu'il rapporte son attention vers les autres pour murmurer alors que sa main a quitté ma taille un « je dois retourner en cuisine… » Je croise le regard triste et affligé de mon père et le regard approbateur des autres.

Je me lève mais cette fois le Roi ne se fait pas discret, il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire à lui de manière assez visible à tous. Je retombe assisse sur lui, les joues en feu et intimidée. Seigneur, mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je lance un regard aux autres membres autour de la table, seuls ses amis ne tiquent pas à ce geste, les autres continuent de parler mais lancent un regard surpris vers nous. Je constate que mon fiancé nous observe et fronce les sourcils.

« Reste avec moi… » Sa respiration taquine ma nuque et me fais frissonner. Je sens mes joues rougir encore plus et mon cœur s'accélérer. Je me sens mal comme ça, il me traite comme une fille facile et je n'apprécie pas. Je sais que la pression est trop forte pour lutter, mais ma fierté prend soudainement le dessus. Je ne suis pas Meer ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être, ni de me laisser humiliée sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas subir ça encore une fois, je préfère partir.

« Lâchez-moi ! », j'ai parlé à voix basse pour que seul lui m'entende mais de manière froide, même si ma voix tremble un peu, « Je ne suis pas comme elle… » J'enrage intérieurement. Je le croyais différent mais il est comme les autres hommes.

« Je sais … », murmure-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix extrêmement douce malgré mon ton agressif, « je veux juste être avec toi… Tu m'as manqué toute la journée. » Je reste sans voix et tourne la tête vers lui, les yeux surpris et les joues rosées.

Je sens le regard de Yuna sur moi alors qu'il reprend les lèvres sensuelles, d'après lui, de Meer. Je tourne la tête vers eux alors qu'il déclare qu'elle a des lèvres envoutantes. Asuran leur lance un regard surpris. Je détourne les yeux et rapporte mon attention sur le Roi.

« Pitié, si je ne pars pas ce sera pire. Je vous en prie… » Je plaide pour pouvoir m'éloigner et éviter une situation gênante.

« L'aimes-tu cet imbécile ? » me demande-t-il toujours à voix base en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la question … c'est mon fiancé, on me l'a imposé ! Je lui dois le respect … et je … » Je continue sans vraiment savoir comment répondre sans répondre à sa question. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me force à faire silence avec un doux sourire.

« Donc, la réponse est non… J'en suis heureux. Je t'ai promis de te protéger et je tiens ma promesse, reste juste avec moi. Je ne te demande sincèrement que ça, laisse moi profiter de ta douce et apaisante présence ; laisse moi te rendre heureuse » me demande-t-il doucement, alors qu'il me force avec tendresse à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je lui souris. Comment peut-on être aussi tendre avec une femme ? Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi doux et attentionné pour une femme, pas même mon père malgré son amour pour ma mère.

Il m'attire à lui un peu plus et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste étonnée qu'il ose ce geste en public. Je me laisse aller au doux sentiment qui m'envahit et je ferme les yeux, répondant timidement et maladroitement à son baiser. Il met fin au baiser et je rouvre difficilement les yeux revenant à la réalité, et je sens les yeux de tout le monde poser sur nous. Ma gêne augmente rapidement et je détourne les yeux. Je ne relève la tête que quand j'entends Meer rire et murmurer quelque chose sur moi. Elle sous entend que je suis une fille facile. Bien sur un simple baiser est forcément mal vu ici, surtout entre personnes non mariées ou non promises. Il empire mon humiliation sans le vouloir.

« J'ai un présent pour toi. » déclare-t-il subitement à voix haute, de manière à être entendu de tous. Il attire ainsi les regards surpris de l'assemblée et je relève la tête étonnée. Il glisse autour de mon cou une chaine en or. Le métal froid touchant ma peau me fait frissonner. Je prends le pendentif en main et observe sa forme, une rose faite de pierres précieuses. Je reste admirative, c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'offre un bijou…

« Merci, … c'est magnifique » j'ai murmuré et je lui souris doucement. Il me rend mon sourire et dépose un baiser sur ma joue rouge.

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. » Murmure-t-il contre ma peau, avant de caresser doucement ma joue.

« Elle ne peut pas l'accepter ! » la voix de Yuna est tranchante. Je tourne un regard triste vers mon fiancé, enfin pas encore tout à fait. J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose, le supplier de pouvoir garder le bijou mais je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien. Jamais il n'acceptera. Je retourne mes yeux tristes vers Asuran, il fixe Yuna d'un regard froid et dur. Il me semble qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la remarque de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Dearka étonné, prenant part pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à la conversation.

« Parce qu'elle est ma fiancée, et qu'elle ne peut accepter aucun présent d'un autre homme que moi » répond froidement Yuna toujours en me fixant du regard. Je soupire de tristesse et cherche après le fermoir pour l'enlever de mon cou et le rendre.

« Ce n'est pas ta fiancé ! » la voix d'Asuran a imposé un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Yuna choqué de son intervention et sa remarque.

« Premièrement parce qu'elle n'a pas l'âge d'être fiancée. » commence-t-il en lançant un regard interrogatif à mon père. Je vois ce dernier hocher de la tête, comme si il savait ce que le Roi désirait dire et comme si ils étaient d'accord. Je remarque aussi que ses amis ne semblent pas étonnés de son intervention.

« Deuxièmement, » commence-t-il d'une voix calme mais froide, « parce qu'elle est ma future épouse. » Le choc est total pour l'assemblée et le silence s'installe. Je reste sans voix lançant un regard à mon père qui me sourit et me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Je comprends le sens de leur échanges muets depuis le début, ils se sont déjà mis d'accord. Je ramène mes yeux sur Asuran. Il me sourit tendrement et caresse ma joue. Yuna reste sans voix et ramène son regard vers mon père et le doyen du village.

« Elle était déjà promise …. » fais remarquer quelqu'un.

« Bien sur, mais Yuna a promis n'importe qu'elle fille à marier même si elle est déjà promise… » Répond calmement le grand père de Milli, « il a choisi Cagalli, nous ne pouvons donc pas la lui refuser sans briser notre promesse. »

Yuna me lance un regard noir avant de prendre la parole : « Nous en reparlerons demain … lors du conseil. »

Asuran sourit amusé de leur réaction, et me fais me lever. Il se met aussi debout et me prend la main pour m'attirer vers l'âtre au centre de la salle.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas l'attention de changer d'avis. Maintenant excusez-nous, mais j'ai l'intention de manger quelque chose. » Répond-il sur un ton amusé. Il ne doit pas se voir refuser grand chose et je suppose que si on lui refuse ce qu'il veut, il ne voudra pas de traité entre son pays et nous. Il a bloqué intelligemment le conseil pour imposer ses désirs.

Je me retrouve à ses côtés, seuls dans un coin un peu sombre. Il me tend une assiette que je prends même si je n'ai pas faim. J'aimerais parler mais je ne trouve pas les mots. J'inspire et dépose le plat sur la table voisine et me tourne vers lui.

« Je … » je commence mais il m'interrompt.

« Pardonne-moi… » Murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à vous pardonné. » Je réponds étonnée et peu habituée à voir un homme s'excuser auprès d'une femme. Il me sourit et caresse ma joue avant de retirer sa main.

« Je ne voulais pas l'annoncer comme ça. Je voulais d'abord t'en parler et avoir ton accord d'être mon épouse avant de le rendre public auprès de tout le monde. Mais il m'a énervé à te traiter comme il le fait, à parler de toi comme d'un objet… Pardon ma Douce. » Déclare-t-il toujours en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je le regarde et je sens les larmes cascader sur mes joues blanches lentement. Je souris malgré tout et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est si tendre et si gentil avec moi. Je me sens bien près de lui, en sécurité et aimée comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… Si tu ne veux pas être mon épouse dis-le. Je ne veux pas t'obliger » Il essuie mes larmes et affiche un air attristé. Je souris et j'entrouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Je fais la seule chose qui me semble logique à ce moment précis : je m'approche et me blottis contre lui. Je sens ses bras entourés ma taille et me serrer contre lui. Je me détache un peu pour pouvoir le voir.

« Non, je suis heureuse ! Très heureuse… » Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. Je suis sur un nuage, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Il embrasse doucement mes lèvres. Quand il met fin au baiser, je reviens me blottir contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras. C'est la première fois que je considère l'avenir avec joie et espoir et non pas comme une fatalité ! »

* * *

« Je fixe le plafond de ma chambre distraitement. Je sens une main se poser sur mon ventre. Je soupire perdue dans mes tendres pensées. Je me tourne délicatement et lentement sur le côté pour l'observer et je souris à la vision angélique qu'il offre comme ça les yeux fermés.

J'ai été surprise, même s'il est plutôt de coutume de laisser les hommes passer la nuit avec une fille, personne n'avait jamais désiré m'avoir. Les lois de l'hospitalité sont étranges… on accepte que des veuves ou des jeunes filles non mariées passent la nuit et satisfassent les désirs d'un invité. Mais on s'y fait. Seulement moi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude on évite de me choisir. Pour Asuran c'était une évidence et surtout comme il me l'a murmuré une chance de pouvoir passer une nuit avec moi. Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé sous entendre les autres filles, il s'est comporté très courtoisement avec moi. Il n'a rien fait de plus que la nuit dernière, juste un baiser.

« Qu'admires-tu ? » susurre-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux et en me souriant.

« Euh, hum …. Vous… » Je murmure, gênée d'être prise sur le fait, et en détournant les yeux. Je sens ses doigts glisser sous mon menton et me forcer à ramener les yeux sur lui.

« Vous ?!? » questionne-t-il amusé.

« Euh, … comment voulez vous Mon Seigneur que je vous appelle d'autres ? » je questionne en fixant mon attention sur un point quelconque de la pièce.

« Mon Seigneur ?!? » répète-il sur un ton amusé.

« Je … je … … » je balbutie mais ne sais rien dire, je ferme les yeux au bord des larmes et j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais qu'ai-je dit qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Cagalli, ma Douce, regarde moi s'il te plait. » murmure-t-il doucement. Je relève la tête vers lui, les yeux humides.

« Tutoies-moi et appelle moi Asuran… Tu es ma future épouse pas une servante ou une habitante de mon pays. » Déclare-t-il avant de m'attirer à lui.

Je me blottis contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur et la sécurité qu'il m'offre. En me dégageant j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main et lui souris. Il approche sa tête de la mienne et embrasse mon front.

« Ça va mieux ma Belle ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, je suis désolée. Je sais que je suis stupide de toujours pleurer mais … » je m'arrête cherchant difficilement la fin de ma phrase avec ses lèvres qui descendent le long de mon cou, simples frôlements qui me font frissonner. Je sens ses mains sur ma taille. Je les sens bouger et commencer à me …. J'éclate de rire sous ses mains torturantes. Je suis chatouilleuse et je supporte mal ce genre de taquinerie sans éclater de rire. Je me débats alors qu'il continue à me chatouiller un peu partout avec un sourire légèrement taquin. On finit allonger sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi.

Je reprends mon souffle difficilement. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais plus ris comme ça. Il s'appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas m'imposer son poids. Bizarrement, je ne panique pas malgré notre position, je me sens extrêmement bien là, comme jamais avant. Je lui souris un peu et il me rend un doux sourire avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

« Demain je fixerais le jour de nos épousailles avec le conseil du village… » Murmure-t-il sur un ton très sérieux avant de s'assoir. Je l'imite et l'observe.

« Ah … » c'est tout ce que je trouve à répondre. Je sais très bien que mon avis ne comptera pas, d'ailleurs on ne me le demandera pas !

« Ainsi que les termes du traité unissant ton village à mon peuple… » Il fait un pause et me lance un regard.

« Je vois … ils ont prévu une chasse et encore une fête non ? » j'en ai vaguement entendu parler dans la journée.

« Hum oui, après demain la chasse… Cagalli est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? » Demande-t-il sur un ton sérieux et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Que dans quelques jours je serais votre ép… pardon… ton épouse. » je réponds en baisant les yeux un peu intimidée. Je sais très bien ce que signifie être une épouse. Ma tante m'a tout doucement préparé à mon rôle de femme et puis de mère ; elle m'a expliqué mes devoirs et obligations.

« Oui, mais cela veut dire que dans moins d'une semaine, tu quitteras ton village et tout ce que tu connais, famille et amis pour l'inconnu. Il y a peu de chance qu'un jour tu reviennes ici… » Déclare-t-il en essayant de croiser mon regard fuyant.

« Je sais … Ma tante me l'a dit… je serais prête et j'assumerais mon rôle. » je réponds d'une voix triste et à peine audible. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, il ne peut les voir puisque j'ai la tête penchée et les cheveux dans les yeux. Il glisse une main sous mon menton et malgré ma résistance me fait relever la tête. Quand il croise mon regard noyé de larmes, je vois ses beaux yeux s'adoucir. Il essuie mes larmes tendrement.

« Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile ni évidant pour toi comme pour moi. », commence-t-il d'une voix calme, « On ne se connaît pas, tu ignores tout de moi comme je ne sais rien sur toi ; tu vas devoir t'habituer à une nouvelle vie, loin des tiens ; nous allons devoir apprendre à se connaître, s'apprécier et à peut-être s'aimer… parce que l'on sera uni à vie. Tu vas devoir apprendre à partager mon lit et ma vie… je sais que nous pouvons y arriver, mais il nous faudra du temps et de la patiente. Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, et pour te séduire. »

Je reste un peu sans voix, étonnées par sa gentillesse et son intérêt pour moi. Les larmes coulent de nouveau mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Je lui souris et rompt enfin le silence : « Merci, … j'essaierais, … non je serais une bonne épouse… je te le promets. »

Il essuie mes larmes doucement, et m'attire à lui pour me serrer contre sa poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis contre lui. Il caresse délicatement mon dos pour calmer mes pleurs et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur me réconforte. Je suis sure que j'arriverais à transformer cet étrange sentiment en amour. Je me jure de tout faire pour être une bonne épouse pour lui.

« Dis, cette séparation serait-elle plus facile pour toi si une amie, une dame de compagnie t'accompagnait ? » demande-t-il. Je me redresse un peu et le fixe. Ma première pensée est Milli ! Elle se sent mal ici, surtout depuis la mort de Tollé et elle souhaite plus que tout éviter un mariage… peut-être accepterait-elle de m'accompagner si je lui demandais.

« Oui, surement… » Je réponds en hésitant, « je peux choisir, enfin demander à qui je veux ? »

« Bien sûre, tu peux demander à ton amie d'enfance. » déclare-t-il doucement, tout en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je me blottis de nouveau contre lui et laisse échapper un soupir de bien être. Il caresse mon dos.

«J'adore ton odeur, tu me rappelles la nature, les prairies en été quand la nuit tombe. » Murmure-t-il contre ma tempe avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Je souris et me dégage de son étreinte pour l'observer. Il se couche et m'attire avec lui je me retrouve allongée à ses côtés. Il me sourit à nouveau avant de m'attirer et de glisser une de ses mains sur ma joue. Il plonge ses yeux émeraude dans les miens.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

J'hoche affirmativement de la tête. Il approche sa figure de la mienne lentement et je ferme les yeux attendant le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres chaudes se posent délicatement sur les miennes. Je savoure ce baiser. Il y met fin et embrasse mon front. Je remarque ses joues rosées et je sens les miennes bruler.

Il se recouche doucement et me sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Je me rapproche de lui et je sens ses bras se glisser autour ma taille pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et je pose ma tête son épaule. Je sais que cette nuit je ne ferais pas de cauchemars, car sa présence me rassure. À côté de lui, je me sens en sécurité. Ma seule peur est que Yuna trouve le moyen de le dissuader de m'épouser.

Je fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr s'il lui dit la raison pour la quelle il me traite comme une étrangère, une porte malheur pour ce village. Par ce qu'il doit exister une raison pour qu'ils me détestent tous autant, pour qu'ils soient si froids. J'ai déjà demandais à ma tante, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. À son comportement j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale lié à moi, un secret assez noir pour qu'on refuse d'en parler et même de m'expliquer. Mais quoi ? Seul mon père pourrait me répondre …

Involontairement je frisonne. Je le sens s'éloigner et ramener la couverture sur nous, avant de me serrer contre lui. Je me mords la lèvre et souris à son action. Je viens me blottir un peu contre lui ; cherchant sa chaleur et sa protection.

« Quoiqu'ils disent demain, rien en me fera changer d'avis. Je t'épouserais Cagalli » dit-il contre mes cheveux.

« Merci … pour tout. » Je lui réponds à voix base et je me demande comment il a pu deviner mes pensées, mes doutes.

« Dors ma Douce, je vieille sur toi et tes rêves… » Murmure-t-il.

« Bonne nuit » je réponds et me relève pour embrasser sa joue. Il sourit et embrasse mon front. Je me recouche, blottie dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux peu à peu mes pensées négatives s'effacent et je sombre dans le sommeil… »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

Voilà fini.

Le mariage n'aura pas lieu dans le prochaine chapitre pas la peine de le demander je sais que la demande est rapide mais nous sommes au Moyen Age et là je suis très loin de la dure réalité de l'époque pour les femmes J'ai adoucit pour rendre romantique. Asuran et Cagalli ne sont pas encore amoureux, juste attirés l'un par l'autre. Effet du coup de foudre

Remarques, questions sont les bienvenues


	3. 3 : réminiscences

Merci à Tidoo d'avoir corriger

Merci à dydy-chan et lorna pour leur review -

**Chapitre 3 : réminiscences**

« Je regarde le conseil débattre de mon cas, et je sens les regards se poser fréquemment sur moi. Je frisonne un peu et j'abaisse la tête pour fixer mes pieds. J'ai réussi un exploit, du moins c'est ce que m'a dit tout à l'heure mon père : j'ai divisé le conseille en deux parties. Il y a ceux qui refusent que j'épouse le Roi, sous prétexte que je suis déjà promise, menés par un Yuna virulent et en colère et ceux qui préfèrent s'incliner à la volonté royale. Et moi, je suis debout au centre de la pièce, devant la table où ils sont assis. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, mais je dois être présente pour connaître l'issue des discussions et surtout la date du mariage.

Je retiens un soupire de franchir mes lèvres, cela fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'ils débattent et que je suis là, debout à fixer le sol. Je suis étonnée qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord. Je sais que le Roi doit revenir avec ses conseillers. Ils doivent se mettre d'accord avant son arrivée, pour offrir une seule réponse. Je me mords les lèvres.

« Nous ne pouvons accepter de la donner en mariage ! » déclare le père de Yuna.

« C'est vrai, elle offre une image pitoyable de notre village, elle n'est pas digne de nous représenter. » renchérit un autre conseiller.

« Mais c'est elle qu'il a choisie » déclare doucement mon père à qui je lance un regard.

« Vraiment ? Que vaut votre parole Uzumi ? Vous me l'aviez promise et maintenant vous désirez la donner à un autre… » Susurre Yuna. Involontairement je frisonne.

« Qui a été assez stupide pour proposer : « toutes les filles, y compris celles déjà promises » ? » questionne soudainement le doyen, « tu étais prêt à laisser une fiancée partir avec lui, alors qu'y a-t-il de différent maintenant qu'il a choisi ta promise ? »

Yuna lui lance un regard vénéneux et s'apprête à lui répondre quand un homme entre et annonce l'arrivée du Roi et de son conseil, les introduisant dans la pièce. Je retourne la tête vers eux et constate qu'ils sont tous en armure et avec leurs armes, y compris le roi qui avance lentement vers le conseil le regard froid et grave. Il me fait un léger sourire avant de saluer les membres du conseil.

« Mon Seigneur, heureux de vous revoir » le salue le doyen poliment. Asuran hoche de la tête en guise de salut.

« Si on parlait des termes du traité d'alliance » Suggère un des chevaliers présents. Je sens que je vais encore passé un long moment de pur ennui ici, surtout que je n'y comprends rien à tout ça.

« Avant toute chose », déclare subitement Yuna, « nous avons un problème à régler ». Son regard me transperce et involontairement, je sens mon corps trembler.

« Quel problème ? » demande Dearka d'une voix trainante.

« Il concerne votre choix mon Seigneur », déclare un membre de la famille de Yuna, « voyez-vous, elle était déjà promise, et nous ne pensons pas que ce soit le meilleur parti pour vous. » Asuran ne répond pas, se contentant de regarder chaque membre du conseil et d'hocher de la tête, quand un de ses chevaliers lui murmure quelque chose.

« Oui et ? » demande un des chevaliers, « notre Roi est seul maitre de cette décision. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous implique, vous ! »

« La réputation de notre village et le souci de vous donner une épouse digne de vous, mon Seigneur, guident nos paroles. Laissez-nous vous présenter d'autres jeunes femmes, plus … Hum, honorables pour vous. » Répond le père de Yuna.

« Je vais être très clair et très bref. » déclare le Roi d'une voix froide qui me fait tourner la tête vers lui et qui attirent tous les regards.

« Si je ne peux pas l'épouser, il n'y aura aucun traité entre mon peuple et votre village ! », continue-t-il calmement et froidement, « Vous m'avez fait une proposition pour sceller ce traité : je désignais une épouse parmi toutes les femmes non mariées du village, même les promises. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur mes décisions. Réfléchissez bien avant de me répondre. »

Un silence complet se fait dans la pièce et personne ne prend la parole. Tous les membres du conseil du village se lancent des regards et ils finissent par murmurer entre eux. Je suppose qu'ils pèsent le pour et le contre. L'enjeu est énorme, c'est la survie du village qu'ils mettent en jeu par leur réponse. C'est le père de Yuna qui reprend la parole :

« Et bien soit Mon Seigneur, si c'est votre choix, nous l'acceptons »

Je remarque le regard empli de haine que Yuna me lance. Il ne cache pas son mécontentement. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement de passer mes lèvres, car s'ils avaient maintenu leur première idée, je l'aurais payé cher, très cher. Maintenant, je suis protégée de la colère de mon ex-promis.

« Bon, pour le mariage, nous devons enfreindre nos lois » déclare le doyen, « elle n'a pas l'âge de se marier selon nos coutumes, mais nous ne pouvons vous faire attendre pendant des mois … »

« Cela devrait être possible dans les jours qui suivent… si vous êtes d'accord. » continue mon père. Je regarde tour à tour mon fiancé et mon père, attendant la réponse.

« Dans sept jours si cela est possible pour vous. » répond Asuran calmement.

Je vois le conseil accepter unanimement. Mon avis n'est pas demandé et on me prie froidement de sortir de la pièce maintenant que la date est fixée. Je sors, je me demande pourquoi j'ai passé la matinée à attendre puisque mon opinion n'a jamais était demandée ! La seule chose de bien est que mon mariage avec le Roi est confirmé et un sourire se dessine sur mes fines lèvres. Je suis heureuse et je sais que maintenant mon avenir n'est plus noir mais peut-être heureux et beau. Même si je dois pour cela aller vers l'inconnu et m'éloigner de tout ce que je connais … »

* * *

« Je suis assise entrain de broder avec ma tante, Romy et Milli. Je borde mon voile de mariée alors que mes 2 compagnes s'occupent de la robe et de ses décorations. Ma tante chantonne et Milli me parle de choses et d'autres. Nous sommes joyeuses et évoquons la vie de femme mariée avec nos rêves de petites filles et nos idées reçues par notre éducation. De temps à, autres, Romy arrête de chantonner pour nous répondre, et nous remettre sur la bonne voie ou nous ramener à la réalité.

« Milli, j'ai une proposition à te faire … » je commence d'une voix calme alors que j'arrête de broder pour changer de fil.

« Une proposition ?!? Tu comptes me demander quoi ? Mon avis sur la robe ? » Questionna-t-elle sur un ton amusé et taquin.

« Non, du tout… », Je commence avec un sourire, « Asuran m'a dit que je pouvais inviter quelqu'un, enfin plutôt proposer à quelqu'un de m'accompagner pour me sentir moins seule. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner. »

« Asuran ?!? » s'exclament-elles toutes les deux en même temps.

« Tu l'appelles Asuran » commença ma tante, «et bien, que s'est-il passé hier soir entre vous ? »

« Hum, te voilà familière avec un homme ! C'est nouveau et intéressant … » continue Milli sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Et il en s'est rien passé cette nuit … Il veut que j'utilise son nom c'est tout ! » Je réponds les joues en feu. Elles éclatent toutes les deux de rire devant ma réaction. Mon père entre dans la pièce le regard grave et met fin involontairement à nos rires.

« J'aimerais parler à Cagalli seul à seul, s'il vous plait Romy et Milli » demande-t-il gentiment et d'une voix fatiguée.

Elles se lèvent toutes les deux et se dirigent vers la porte. Je remarque le regard empli de sous entendus de ma tante et le hochement de tête de mon père. Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi, devant le feu et fixe pendant quelque temps les flammes dansantes. Je reprends ma broderie un peu pour finir ma décoration, ensuite je range le tout et je dépose la robe et le matériel dans ma chambre avant de revenir près de mon père avec un peu de tisane pour nous deux. Je le sers et me rassieds, le fixant intriguée. Il relève la tête et me fixe un peu. Je lui souris doucement.

« Tu avais déjà ce doux regard et ce petit sourire, la première fois que je t'ai vue … Différent de ta mère, peut-être celui de ton père au fond… » Commence-t-il. J'entrouvre la bouche. _Mon père ?!?_ Mais c'est lui, pourquoi en parler ainsi, comme d'une tiers personne. Il me regarde et me sourit.

« J'aurais aimé sincèrement ne devoir jamais te le dire, mais je crois que tu mérites de savoir… » continu-t-il doucement.

« De quoi parles-tu Père ? » Je demande inquiète de ses propos étranges.

« Je veux que tu saches avant tout que J'ai été fier d'être ton père ! » déclare-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, « tu es ma plus grande fierté »

Il fait une pause et me sourit tendrement. Je frisonne, espérant voir mal compris le sous entendu. Je risque de perdre tout ce que je connais, tout ce en quoi je croyais et surtout tous mes souvenirs d'enfance et ma famille. J'ai peur car jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour celui que je pensais être mon père me dirait ne pas l'être. J'ai la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes et moites. Je tourne mon regard vide vers le feu.

« Je vais te raconter tout… » Commence-t-il d'une voix basse.

**Flash Back / POV Uzumi **

_L'hiver avait été rude cette année-là. La neige avait commencé à tomber fin octobre pour ne cesser que début mars. Le froid avait pas mal ralentit la vie du village et nous avait forcé à changer un peu nos habitudes. Mais surtout, il avait fait beaucoup de mort. Parmi eux ma douce épouse et mon fils. Elle avait accouché en décembre, malheureusement le froid avait eu raison de sa faiblesse et m'avait en même temps pris mon fils. Ma tristesse n'avait pas de fond et j'ai végété jusqu'au printemps. J'ai refusé de me remarier à la base, même si en tant que chef du village il me fallait un héritier ou une héritière. _

_Elle est arrivée dans le village vers la fin du mois de juin, quand les fleurs des cerisiers se transformaient en fruit. Elle était pieds nus et avait le regard vide, ses traits exprimaient sa tristesse et sa fatigue extrêmes. Elle serait contre elle un petit bébé, âgé d'à peu près un mois. Nous l'avons accueillie avec réticence à la base. Je l'ai logée comme je vivais seul. Elle m'a raconté son histoire : comment son époux avait perdu la vie et comment sa belle famille l'avait chassée. Elle avait eu au mois de mai des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. La famille de son défunt mari n'avait voulu que du garçon. Elle avait erré avec sa fille jusque notre village. _

_C'était une magnifique petite fille blonde avec des yeux ambre profond, elle souriait volontiers quand on lui parlait et ouvrait toujours de grands yeux curieux au moindre bruit. Une vraie petite princesse avec une douce voix et très calme. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est devenue volcanique et garçon manqué en grandissant. C'est peut-être parce que je venais de perdre femme et enfant que j'ai accepté de la garder avec sa fille chez moi. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait repris confiance en la vie et qu'avec le temps je me suis attaché à elle et au bébé, au point de considérer son enfant comme ma fille chérie, que je lui ai proposé le mariage. Elle a accepté après avoir réfléchi._

_Ce jour-là, Cagalli, tu es devenue ma fille, tout comme Via, ta mère, était devenue mon épouse. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté loin de là, malgré ce qu'ont dit et pensé les habitants du village._

_Simplement, ils n'ont jamais accepté qu'une étrangère et sa fille prennent une place importante dans le village. Ils n'ont pu concevoir que j'épouse une étrangère et que ce soit son enfant qui devienne l'héritière de ce village. C'est pour ça qu'ils te détestent tant, uniquement parce que tu n'es pas d'ici comme eux. _

_Mais quoique tu penses maintenant, tu es et tu resteras ma fille._

**Fin du Flash Back/ fin POV Uzumi **

Je reste sans voix, le regard vide et perdu, rivé sur le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Ma tête est vide de pensée, je suis incapable de réfléchir. Mon père se lève et dépose un doux baiser sur mon front.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu seule » murmure-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Je reste seule sans bouger … »

* * *

« Je suis repliée sur moi-même, les genoux ramenés sous mon menton et enserrés dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de calmer mes pleurs. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes jambes, et je reste prostrée dans ma position réconfortante, pleurant comme une petite fille perdue. Mon univers s'est écroulé cette après-midi, tout ce que je croyais connaître a été balayé en quelques minutes et je reste avec l'impression de n'avoir aucun passé, rien à quoi me raccroché.

Que me reste-t-il ?

Je cherche depuis des heures, seule dans ma chambre la réponse à cette question. Et depuis des heures la seule chose qui traverse mon esprit est que je n'ai plus rien. Tout ce que je croyais connaître sur mon père et ma mère était faux. Je pensais qu'ils avaient grandi tous les deux ici, au village ; qu'ils s'y étaient connu et marié comme j'aurais du épouser Yuna. Je croyais que mes parents étaient tombés amoureux et m'avait eue par amour. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu que le mensonge … l'impression que mes souvenirs, que tout ce qui faisait ma vie s'est fissuré et brisé…

Je n'ai plus rien …

Je dépose mon front sur mes genoux et je ferme les yeux, essayant en vain de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je sens les larmes rouler de nouveau sur mes joues rouges, je ne les essuie plus. Je sers un peu plus fort mes genoux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Tout ce que je désire pour l'instant c'est oublié ce que mon père d'adoption m'a raconté cet après-midi. Depuis quelques temps, plusieurs questions se bousculent dans ma tête ajoutant le doute et la peur à mon désespoir. J'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive pas à répondre aux nombreuses interrogations qui traversent mon esprit embrumé. Mon père adoptif m'aime-t-il ? Dois-je considérer mes souvenirs comme faux ? Ai-je vraiment perdu ma famille ? Qui est mon vrai père ? Qui suis-je réellement ?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement mais je ne relève pas la tête. Je n'ai pas envie ni le courage d'affronter la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je continue à sangloter repliée sur moi-même. J'entends la personne s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me tasse un peu plus sur moi-même et j'essaie de contrôler mes pleurs. Je sens un bras m'encercler et m'attirer contre un corps d'homme. Je relève la tête et croisse un regard émeraude tendre. Je me déplie et je viens me blottir contre son torse, m'accrochant à sa tunique. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et caresse mon dos de manière apaisante. Ses lèvres se posent furtivement sur mon front.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je… je ne … sais pas… » Je balbutie entre mes pleurs.

« Je vois… Ton père m'a raconté, pour ta mère et toi… Enfin, il m'a expliqué comme il l'a fait avec toi cet après-midi… » M'explique-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je me détache un peu de lui pour le regarder à travers mes larmes. Et maintenant ? Désire-t-il toujours m'épouser ou ne suis-je plus acceptable ? Il m'offre un tendre sourire avant d'essuyer du bout des doigts mes larmes. Ensuite il penche la tête vers moi et dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et je réponds timidement à son chaste baiser. Quand il y met fin, il m'attire contre lui et me serre contre sa poitrine pour me consoler. Au bout d'un certain temps, mes pleurs se calment et diminuent. Je finis par arrêter de sangloter, mais je reste blottie contre lui, le souffle un peu court suite à mes larmes.

« Désires-tu en parler ? » Me demande-t-il gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas … J'ai tout perdu … » Je murmure le regard un peu vide, « je ne suis plus personne… »

« Tu es toujours toi, Cagalli » Susurre-t-il, le nez enfoui dans mes cheveux.

« Vraiment ?!? Mon père n'est pas mon père. Je ne suis pas née ici ; ceux que je prenais pour ma famille sont des étrangers ; mes souvenirs sont sûrement faux et ce que je croyais savoir n'est que mensonge que me reste-t-il ? » Je déclare en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Il me caresse doucement la joue et m'offre un sourire rassurant.

« En es-tu bien sûre ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Je… pourquoi cette… ? Je ne sais plus … en fait, je… » Je réponds une phrase qui n'a pas de sens, désorientée par sa question.

« Je ne partage pas ton opinion, en fait … » il me répond et m'attire de nouveau contre lui. « D'abord, il te reste beaucoup de choses même si je peux concevoir que tu ressentes une perte. Tu es toujours toi, Cagalli, cela ne change pas : tu restes fidèle à toi-même et tu gardes tout ce qui fait ton charme et ta personne… Ensuite, je ne pense sincèrement pas que tu as perdu l'amour de ta famille, même si elle est adoptive ! Tu as grandi ici parmi eux et ils t'ont élevée comme une des leur. Ton père t'aime, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il gardé près de lui ? Pourquoi t'aurait-il considérée comme sa famille et déclarée comme telle ? Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime énormément et que quoique tu en penses pour lui tu es sa fille adorée et chérie … »

Je ferme les yeux et je l'écoute parler en silence, rassurée par sa main qui caresse mon dos et par son corps pressé contre le mien. Il a raison, au plus profond de moi je le sais… alors pourquoi avoir eu ces doutes et ces craintes ? Si je suis sûre de l'amour de mon père, pourquoi avoir tremblée comme je l'ai fait toute la journée ? j'ai mal d'avoir vécue dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps … j'aimerais tellement ne pas savoir, n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette histoire !

« Tes souvenirs ne sont pas faux, tu sais … tu les as vécus pleinement avec ta famille. Ils ne peuvent pas disparaître et ils font partie de toi, de ta personne. » Termine-t-il.

« Je crois que je le savais, mais … j'avais peur et mal. » J'avoue pitoyablement, toujours blottie contre lui et accrochée à sa tunique.

« Je crois que je comprends … ou du moins j'essaie. » Murmure-t-il en embrassant mon front gentiment. Je souris doucement et me détache de lui pour embrasser légèrement sa joue. Il me rend mon sourire.

« Merci … » Je murmure avant de me blottir à nouveau contre lui, « tu vas rester ici, cette nuit ? » Je sais que ma question est déplacée mais je ne veux pas dormir seule, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

« Si tu le veux ma Douce, oui » me répond-t-il après un petit temps de silence. »

_

* * *

__Fin chapitre 3_

Plus court je sais

Ceci dit le retour de Yuna dans le chapitre suivant et Cagalli va encore souffrir

Commentaire, idée, avis et envie sont les biens venus !


End file.
